The hope in front of you
by Huang Yiyi
Summary: Kecelakaan 15 tahun lalu membuat Kris dan adiknya, Edison terpisah. Kris harus rela mengubah namanya setelah ia hidup bersama orang tua baru dan adik baru yang sangat mencintainya. Di satu sisi, Edison yang telah berganti nama menjadi Tao harus menghadapi 3 lelaki yang paling berharga untuknya. Bagaimana jadinya jika Kris dan adiknya bertemu lagi dan saling mencintai?


Title : The hope in front of you

Genre : Hurt, angst, romance

Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Edison

Wu Yi Fan / Kris

Zhang Yi Xing aka Wu Yi Xing

Park Chanyeol

Kim Joongin

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Rating : T (untuk saat ini)

Summary : Kecelakaan 15 tahun lalu yang berawal dari kesalah pahaman antara Yunho Jaejoong berdampak besar kepada kedua anaknya. Membuat Kris harus terpisah dengan adik kandungnya, Edison. Lalu ia harus hidup dengan orang tua baru serta adik baru yang begitu mencintainya dan ia juga harus mengubah nama pemberian orang tuanya. Disatu sisi, Edison yang kini bernama Tao pun harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, kakaknya yang ternyata memiliki perasaan aneh padanya serta menghadapi kedua sahabatnya, Sehun dan Joongin yang sangat Tao sayangi. Lalu apa jadinya jika Kris bertemu kembali dengan adiknya? Bagaimana jadinya jika keduanya saling mencintai? KrisTao, Kray, ChanTao, ChanBaek, HunTao, KaiTao, YunJae

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

PROLOG

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Kita bercerai." ucap lelaki berparas ayu kepada lelaki tampan yang kini diam terpaku menatap sang istri dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan kau Jae." merasa apa yang di ungkap sang istri kurang masuk akal, lelaki tampan itu pun bertanya, masih dengan mata yang menatap nyalang sang istri yang sudah 7 tahun di nikahinya.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai **Yunho**." ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu kau sembunyikan lagi. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." lalu lelaki cantik itu pun merogoh tas yang ia kenakan sedari tadi, ia segera mengeluarkan amplop berwarna coklat tua, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar kertas foto dari dalam amplop itu dan dengan kasar melemparkannya ke wajah sang suami.

"LIHAT! KAU MASIH MAU MENGELAKNYA?" jerit sang istri pilu. Mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata kini sudah tak dapat ia bendung. Tetes demi tetes air mata telah keluar dari mata indahnya. Sedangkan sang suami, kini hanya dapat menatap lembar-lembar foto dirinya yang sedang mencium mesra kening seorang gadis sexy yang mengenakan dress diatas lutut berwarna merah menyala. Tapi tunggu, ini bukan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Jae, dengarkan aku dulu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Yunho, suami dari **Jaejoong** mencoba untuk mendekati sang istri, tapi sang istri terus saja menepis tangan Yunho yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"APA LAGI YANG PERLU DI JELASKAN? INI SUDAH JELAS. KAU BERSELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU. KAU BRENGSEK YUNHO. KAU…"

Plak

Gesekan antara telapak tangan yang besar nan kasar dengan pipi mulus bak kapas terdengar menggema sepanjang ruangan, lalu disusul dengan suara tangisan bayi barumur 2 tahun yang tengah berbaring di kasur mungil yang berada di dalam kamar bernuansa biru laut.

"Jae. Ma..maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menamparmu, aku aku hanya…"

"Kau bahkan sudah berani menamparku Yun. Kau…"

"MAMAH ! PAPAH !vKENAPA BERDIRI DI SITU TERUS, **EDISON** MENANGIS!" teriak anak kecil berusia 6 tahun dari atas tangga. Tepat di depan kamar bayi yang menangis tadi. Setelahnya, sang istri yang sejak tadi berada di ruang tamu bersama sang suami pun bergegas naik menuju ke kamar sang anak disusul juga dengan sang suami. Setalah berada di dalam kamar sang anak, Jaejoong, sang istri, segera menggendong bayi itu dan menepuk pelan punggung sang bayi agar si bayi kembali tidur. Dirasa sang bayi tenang, Jaejoong pun segera menggandeng anak berusia 6 tahun tadi dengan erat.

"**Kris **sayang, kau mau ikut mamah kan?" ucap Jaejoong pelan, agar sang suami yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar sang bayi tidak mendengarnya.

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan, hanya kau, mamah dan Edison. Kris mau kan?" sambungnya.

"Tapi kenapa hanya kita bertiga? Kenapa papah tidak ikut?" tanya Kris, anak pertama dari pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Papah harus bekerja sayang. Sudah ayo cepat kita pergi." ajak Jaejoong sambil menggandeng Kris dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih membelai kepala Edison, anak keduanya dengan sayang. Saat melewati Yunho, tangan Kris pun ikut di genggam oleh Yunho.

"Jae, kau mau kemana hujan-hujan begini?"

"Aku akan pergi dari sini Yunho. Dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari Kris."

"Kau apa apaan hah? Kau mau bawa anak – anak kita kemana? Di luar hujan deras. Kita bicarakan baik-baik. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman Jae." ucap Yunho kesal, dan tanpa sadar genggaman pada tangan Kris pun mengeras.

"Papah sakit." rintih Kris.

"Yun, kau menyakiti Kris. Cepat lepaskan !" karena tak tega, Yunho pun melepaskan cengkraman Kris, dan kesempatan ini digunakan dengan baik oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun segera berlari sembari menggandeng Kris menuju ke garasi. Dengan segera Jaejoong membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Kris masuk serta mendudukan Edison di kursi bayi yang telah di sediakan. Yunho pun berusaha untuk mencegah Jaejoong, tapi entah bagaimana, tenaga Jaejoong sungguh kuat, ia mendorong Yunho sangat keras hingga ia terdorong cukup jauh. Lalu Jaejoong masuk ke bangku kemudi dan dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya tanpa mendengar teriakan Yunho yang kini telah berlari mengejarnya.

*KT*

Ciiiitttttttttt

Braaakkkkkkkk

Bunyi tubrukan antara besi dan beton memekakan telinga. Cukup keras hingga mampu menyaingi bunyi hujan serta petir yang menyambar.

"Ma..mamah. Kita telah membuat mobil itu menabrak pagar." cicit anak lelaki berusia 5 tahun yang memiliki wajah manis serta berlesung pipi memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil mewah berwarna merah itu.

"Ti..tidak sayang. Ini bukan salah kita. Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, **YiXing**." ucap sang ibu ragu-ragu.

*KT*

"Ugh kepala Kris sakit sekali." rintih Kris sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur kaca mobil, lalu matanya menelusuri isi mobil, Kris tercengang melihat keadaan mobil yang kacanya sudah pecah dimana-mana, namun Kris lebih tercengang melihat sang ibu yang kini wajahnya telah penuh dengan darah.

"Ma..mamah." cicit Kris. Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Kris mulai mencari seorang lagi. Ya, Kris mencari sang adik, Edison. Dan Kris melihat kursi sang adik sudah terjatuh. Dengan segera Kris mengangkat kursi itu. Lalu menggendong sang adik yang diam dengan darah mengucur pada kepala putihnya.

"Edison, bangun ! Ayo bangun ! Mamah bangun ! Edison berdarah ! MAMAH… EDISON…" teriakan Kris menggema sampe keluar mobil.

*KT*

"MAMAH… EDISON…." teriakan dari mobil yang tadi menabrak pembatas jalan menyadarkan ibu dan anak di dalam mobil mewah ini.

"Mamah, ada yang berteriak."

"YiXing sayang, tetaplah disini. Mamah akan memeriksanya dulu,"

*KT*

Brakk

Bunyi pintu mobil yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat Kris tersentak, ia pun menidurkan Edison di kursi.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Kris setelah melihat lelaki berparas cantik itu melongok dari pintu mobil.

"Bibi ini seorang malaikat yang akan menolongmu. Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini." ajak lelaki tadi kepada Kris. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris, lelaki tadi pun menggendong Kris dan segera berlari dari sana.

"Bibi tunggu, mamah dan Edison bagaimana?" tanya Kris setelah sadar bahwa lelaki ini meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya.

"Mereka akan menyusul. Sekarang kau aman bersama bibi dan YiXing. Oke." bujuk lelaki tadi. Tentu dia berbohong, ia telah melihat keadaan dari ibu dan adik Kris tadi. Dan dia berfikir bahwa keduanya tidak akan mungkin selamat. Setelah mendudukan Kris di bangku belakang. Lelaki tadi pun segera menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi TKP.

*KT*

Hujan deras seperti ini mungkin membuat sebagian orang enggan untuk keluar dari rumah. Tapi tidak dengan lelaki tampan ini. Tapi tunggu, lelaki tampan ini berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa lelaki ini tengah mabuk. Lalu ia di kagetkan dengan suara tangisan bayi. Lelaki ini memandang sekeliling, matanya menajam setelah melihat mobil mewah dengan keadaan berantakan. Ia pun mendekati mobil tersebut, matanya membulat setelah melihat seorang anak dengan luka di kepalanya. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya telah terbuka itu. Dia membuka jaketnya dan menutupkannya kekepala sang bayi. Setelahnya ia pun menggendong bayi tersebut. Setelah melihat ada seorang lagi di bangku kemudi, sang lelaki berusaha membuka pintunya, namun ia kesulitan.

Pletak duaarr

Bunyi ledakan kecil dari sebelah bangku kemudi membuat lelaki ini kaget. Takut mobil meledak dan membahayakan nyawanya serta bayi dalam gendongannya, akhirnya lelaki tadi segera menjauhi mobil dan memilih kembali pulang membawa si bayi.

*KT*

Setalah istrinya pergi membawa kedua buah hatinya, Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam rumah guna mencari kunci mobilnya lalu kembali lagi ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil dan segera meluncur mencari istri dan kedua anaknya.

Setelah mencari kesana kemari, akhirnya Yunho menemukan mobil sang istri. Namun dalam keadaan yang sangat parah. Dengan cepat Yunho keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke mobil istrinya. Menendang pintu kemudi lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, Yunho menarik pintunya agar terbuka. Yunho sangat terkejut melihat keadaan sang istri. Ia pun segera menggendong sang istri menuju mobilnya dan mendudukannya di bangku sebelah bangku kemudi, saat akan kembali ke mobil istrinya untuk menyelamatkan kedua anaknya, tiba-tiba

Grakkk

Duaaarrrrrrr

Mobil itu meledak dan terbakar tepat di hadapan Yunho. Yunho hanya dapat terpaku dengan mata membola lebar.

"Engg.." lengguhan halus dari sang istri pun tidak membuat Yunho tersadar. Jaejoong perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Setelah matanya terbuka, yang pertama ia lihat adalah mobilnya yang kini telah diselimuti api merah. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Yunho, ada sedikit kelegaan disana. Ia berfikir jika sang suami pasti telah menyelamatkan kedua anaknya juga. Jaejoong mencoba duduk dengan benar, dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru mobil, namun ia tak menemukan kedua anaknya tersebut. Panik menghinggapi dirinya.

"Yun. Yunho! Mana anak-anak kita?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Namun, Yunho masih mematung di luar mobil.

"YUNHO!" teriakan Jaejoong pun akhirnya membuat Yunho tersadar. Yunho segera berbalik, ia berjongkok agar bisa sama tingginya dengan Jaejoong yang duduk di mobil menghadap dirinya.

"MANA ANAK-ANAK?" teriak Jaejoong. Yunho pun hanya bisa menunduk dan perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi wajah tegas nan tampan miliknya.

"YUNHO JAWAB!"

Grebb

Dengan segera, Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong erat sembari berbisik.

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku tidak bias menyelamatkan anak-anak kita." isak Yunho lirih.

"TIDAKKKKK! KRISSSSS! EDISOOONNN!" teriakan pilu Jaejoong menggema. Lalu hanya ada tangis jerit dari Jaejoong yang mencoba lepas dari dekapan Yunho dan Yunho yang menangis dalam diam sambil terus mendekap istri tercinta. Setelah itu, hitam menghiasi pandangan Jaejoong.

*KT*

15 tahun kemudian

*KT*

Lelaki tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata nampak tengah sibuk dengan buku tebal di pangkuannya. Kaca mata dengan bingkai hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya yang bangir. Semilir angin menggoyangkan rambut hitam pekat miliknya.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Dering ponsel di sebelahnya membuat ia dengan terpaksa menghentikan keasikannya. Di tutuplah buku tebal itu, lalu ia juga membuka kaca matanya hingga membuat matanya yang setajam elang dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Dengan segera, ia mengangkat telepon setelah melihat nama Mama tercantum di ponsel pintarnya.

"Hallo ma."

"Hallo **YiFan**."

"Ada apa ma?"

"**YiXing** kambuh lagi. Mamah akan membawanya ke Korea agar ia bisa mendapatkan pengobatan yang lebih layak, namun ia menolak. Ia hanya ingin pergi jika kau juga pergi. Apa kau bersedia nak?"

"Ko..Korea?" tanya YiFan terbata. Korea mungkin merupakan kata tabu yang membuat jantung YiFan berdegup dengan kencang. Korea merupakan tanah kelahirannya, Korea juga tanah kelahiran orang tuanya dan adik tercintanya, Edison, Korea juga tempat terakhir dia bertemu keluarganya sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka. Ya, setelah kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, YiFan, YiXing dan orang tuanya pindah ke China. Selama di China, Kris pun harus mengubah namanya menjadi **Wu Yi Fan**. Dan keluarga barunya menyuruh dia untuk membuang nama Kris jauh-jauh.

"YiFan… Hallo… Kau masih disana kan?"

"I..Iya mah. Oke YiFan akan ikut."

*KT*

"**Huang Zi Tao." **teriakan pemuda tampan dengan wajah dingin serta berkulit putih itu pun membuat Tao, orang yang di panggil tadi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ahhh ada apa **Sehun**?" tanya Tao kepada orang yang memanggilnya. Mata pandanya berkedip lucu, membuat bulu mata lentiknya bergoyang.

"Kau akan kemana Tao? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" rengek Sehun manja. Yah, Sehun hanya akan menampakkan sosok hangatnya pada Tao seorang. Orang yang membuat hari-hari Sehun yang dulu gelap, kini mulai cerah.

"Aku ingin menemui kakakku, Sehun. Makannya aku tidak mengajakmu." Tao mempoutkan bibir kucing yang berwarna pink itu.

"**Chanyeol**?" tanya Sehun.

Plak

Tao pun menghadiahkan jitakan sayang untuk Sehun.

"Kau pikir kakaku siapa lagi?"

"Maaf maaf." ucap Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang justru tampak sangat menggelikan. Tao pun terkekeh kecil di buatnya. Sehun sangat bahagia melihat Tao yang tersenyum. Tao nampak seribu kali lebih cantik.

*KT*

"Aku mencintainya." gumam Chanyeol yang dapat di dengar oleh sahabat cantiknya, **Baekhyun**.

"Ck.. Aku tau Chanyeol." decak Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah ribuan kali berkata begitu." sambungnya.

"Tapi kau harus ingat ! Dia adikmu !" peringat Baekhyun.

"Dia bukan adik kandungku. Dia hanya anak yang telah ayahku selamatkan." sergah Chanyeol.

"Tapi tetap saja bodoh, ayahmu telah mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Otomatis dia adalah adikmu. Dan satu lagi. Kau bicara sangat kencang Park ! Bagaimana bila Tao tahu jika ia bukan anak kandung ayahmu?"

"Ayahku dan ibuku telah bercerai, jadi sah sah saja aku menyukai Tao. Bukankan itu bagus jika Tao tahu?" ya, ayah Chanyeol dan ibu Chanyeol telah bercerai. Lalu ibu Chanyeol pun menikah kembali dengan pengusaha kaya bermarga Park. Untuk itu, Chanyeol yang memang ikut sang ibu pun mengubah namanya yang dahulu Huang menjadi Park. Di sisi lain, Tao juga sama sekali tidak tahu menahu jika dirinya bukan adik kandung Chanyeol. Tao juga tidak ingat apa pun tentang kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi ayahmu masih mencintaimu ibumu dan masih berharap dia akan kembali padanya. Ayahmu tak akan merestui kalian."

*KT*

"Hah menyebalkan." keluh Sehun kepada sahabatnya yang berbeda warna kulit ini. Tao, Sehun dan orang ini memang bersahabat. Tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Kecuali takdir yang akan mempermainkan perasaan ketiganya.

"Kenapa?" tanya **Joongin**, orang yang di ajak bicara oleh Sehun

"Tao menyuruhku pulang sendiri."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin pulang bersamanya."

"Ck… Jangan mentang-mentang kau bertetangga dengannya makannya kau ingin selalu pulang dengannya. Dia pun punya urusan sendiri."

*KT*

"Dia cantik." ucap Joongin yang sedang memperhatikan Tao yang tengah tertawa bersama kakaknya.

"Aku tahu." balas Sehun yang juga tengah memperhatikan Tao dari jauh. Keduanya tengah duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap tepat di depan kelas Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukainya." ucap Joongin dan Sehun bebarengan. Lalu keduanya pun berpandangan dengan mata yang memancarkan rasa ketidakpercayaan.

*KT*

Tok Tok

"Masuk saja." seru lelaki manis dengan lesung pipi bertengger di pipi putihnya.

"Ahhhh YiFan gege datang." teriaknya begitu melihat sang kakak datang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baik?" tanya YiFan sembari duduk ditepi ranjang milik YiXing.

"Baik ge." jawabnya berbinar.

"Tidurlah. Gege dengar kau belum tidur sedari tadi."

"Hm. Aku mau tidur asal gege tidur disebelahku."

"Baiklah." dengan segera YiFan memposisikan dirinya disebelah YiXing. Tak lama kemudian, YiFan yang memang sedang lelah pun tertidur.

"Gege… Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli jika kini kau adalah kakakku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu." bisik YiXing yang ternyata belum tertidur.

*KT*

YiFan baru saja keluar dari kamar YiXing, ia lapar dan ingin kekantin rumah sakit untuk membeli sesuatu. Namun, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki manis yang sedang tertatih sembari memegang dadanya. Dengan segera YiFan mendekati lelaki tadi. Tepat saat YiFan didekatnya, lelaki itu tersungkur. YiFan reflek menangkapnya sebelum tubuh itu bersentuhan dengan kerasnya lantai. Mata panda bertemu dengan mata tajam YiFan. YiFan terpesona melihat kejernihan mata yang ada di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba mata indah itu tertutup. Lelaki manis bermata panda tadi pingsan.

*KT*

"Sudah berkali-kali aku memperingatkannya untuk tidak berlatih wushu. Radang paru-parunya semakin parah. Jagalah dia. Peringatkan dia untuk tidak kelelahan." ucap dokter yang baru saja memeriksa lelaki manis yang YiFan tolong tadi. Setelahnya dokter tadi pun keluar dari ruang inap.

"Engg." lengguhan lelaki manis tadi membuat Kris tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Kau siapa?" tanya lelaki manis tadi dengan suara serak.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan. Sudah kau istirahat lagi saja."

"Kau yang menolongku tadi kan? Ahh terimakasih. Aku Huang Zi Tao. Salam kenal."

*KT*

Setelah kejadian 15 tahun silam, Jaejoong di vonis mengalami gangguan jiwa oleh dokter. Dan Yunho merasa amat sangat sedih karenanya. Namun setalah 10 tahun berjuang membuat sang istri sembuh, akhirnya Jaejoong pun pulih, tapi hingga sekarang Jaejoong selalu bilang jika kedua anaknya belum meninggal.

TBC/Del

Hallooooooo.. Yiyi bawa cerita baru lagi nih. Ini baru prolog ya. Tapi udah panjang begini -.- .. Lanjut atau tidaknya terserah kalian. Jangan lupa review ! Jangan lupa juga baca First Boyfriend ya.. Udah lanjut tuh chapter 4 nya.. Salam sayang dari Yiyi #muach


End file.
